Telepathy
Inhaltsverzeichnis http://de.psi.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy# Verbergen#erklärung ##Ausbildung #mit personen gedanklich reden,(kredit an walker of light wikia) #such bstimmte erinnerungen von jemandem. erklärungBearbeiten es ist eigentlich ganz einfach diese fähigkeit zu erklären,und barucht auch nicht viel zeit.diese fähigkeit ist auf das gefanken lesen und durch die gedanken sprechen mit anderen spezialisiert.aber sie können auch in einem kopf einer bestimmten person errinerungen suchen,oder erinnerungen löschen und errinerungen einpflanzen,die diese person eigentlich gar nicht hat.sie können so aber auch leben retten,zum beispiel hat die ica als sie mit einem ubott unter dem eis war,mit der station geredet in dem sie mit der person gedanklich geredet hat.jeder hat übrigens die fähigkeit,aber damit man sie kann muss man halt dran glauben, denn gedanken sind u sterblich und finden immer eincweg um an ihr ziel zu gelangen.Grundsatzlich wirt alles das mit gedankenLesen, durch gedanken reden, durch gedanken handlungen beeinflussen etc.telepathy genannt.mmt telepathy kann man auch gefuhle ubertragen, man kann also sagen das empathy eine teilleistung von telepathy ist.nach weiterer praxis kann der benutzer auch gefahren spuren und andere mit seinem willen beeinflussen, per gedanken. AusbildungBearbeiten mit personen gedanklich reden,(kredit an walker of light wikia)Bearbeiten stell dir eine person vor,wenn du eine siest,am besten eine die du gut kennst,nimm die.sie muss nicht wissen was du jezt gerade vor hast.stell dir dann einfach vor wie das was du ihr sagen willst als wort oder als bild in den kopf der person gibst.du kannst auch wenn du eine person die du gut kennst vorstellst,visualisiren wie der kopf der person aus einem tunnel oder einem farbigen wirbel auftaucht,das visualisieren ist dann wieder gleich.Diese methode nennt man ping-pong methode und ist nur fur kurze bis mittlere nachrichten geegnet.wenn die nachricht lang dauert, muss man eine andere technik anwenden. such bstimmte erinnerungen von jemandem.Bearbeiten Mach das wie oben bei der technik.im einegewisse erinnerung zu sehen,konsetrieren sie sich auf den zeitraum,von den erinnerungen,also zum beispiel vor 10 jahren oder so.visualisiere eine aussichtplatform oder ein bildschirm.sie sollten dann etwas hören,oder die erinnerung im bildschirm sehen. sie können aber nicht in die zukünftigen erinnerungen schauen,beschreiben sie die zeit am besten mit jahr,monat,woche,tag,stunden,minuten vileicht sogar sekunden wenn sie wollen.je mehr desto ginauer werden die erinnerungen im zeitraum der person sein. TIER TELEPATHY Mit tieren reden oder dnn tieren etwas sagen.Es ist wie bei menschen, nur mit tieren. Methode:setz dich neben das tier oder visualiesiere das tier in gedanken.visualiesiere den geist des tieres, von einer wolke umgeben sein, dabei denken sie an das tier.denken sie an das was sie am tier sagen oder befehlen wollen.visualiesiere wie eine wolke so aussieht was sie dem tier sagen oder befehlen wollen. TIER GEDANKEN LESEN Es ist wie bei menschen, nur mit tieren. Methode:Visualiesier den geist und gedanken des tieres in einer wolke sind die immer naher kommt umd grosser wirt.Visualiesiere wie ein tunnel von der wolke zu dir geht.du solltest etwas horen in gedanken, riechen... GRUNDTECHNIK augen schliessen oder offen, bequeme position.Visualieisiere ein tunnel oder ein wirbel, erkann jede beliebige farbe haben, und fast jede beliebige form.Visualiesiere welle los von dir und durch den tunnel oder wirbel geht.denke an eine person mit der dutelepathy willst.Halten sie die tunnel oder wirbel visualiesierung unddenke dabei an die person.dann, wenn sie sich bereit fuhlen,Oslassen, und sie sollten in ihrem geist sein. TELEPATHISCHE UNSICHBARKEIT Das ist die unbekannteste form der unsichbarkeit.sie funktioniert nur von das lebewesen mit verstand denkt, oder denken kann.die unsichbarkeit funktioniert indem der benutzer um den benutzer, in einem gewissen radius.gegenstande die der benutzer tragt, warend er unischbar ist, sind auch automatisch unsichbar.das giltet auch fur personen, die der benutzer anlangt.telepathen konnen diese fahigkeit, ohne eine andere davor zu erlernen. telepathy tech01 bequem liegen oder sitzen.keine geräusche,umgebungsgeräusche wie quaken von fräschen,vogelgezwitscher uns so,sind in ortnung. konsentriern sie sich auf ihre gedanken.verfolgen sie ihre gedanken,hören sie ihre gedanken. jetzt achten sie nicht mehr auf ihre gedanken,lassen sie sie hinter geräusche werden. wenn gedanken ien rauschen sind,spicken vileicht plötzlich sötze,lieder,sounds,wörter etc. wie laute gedanken in ihren kopf.das sind gedanken von menschen,tiern oder geister.es sind ausgestralte gedanken von anderen. konsentriere dich auf einen gedanken,um die person zu finden,von der der gedanken stammt. du solltest dann nur noch am chluss die gedanken von der person hören,halte den kokus solange du willst.ein schwächeren geist (damit ist nicht das fabelwesen gemeint),kann man leichter hacken. *eine andere methode ist es die ganze zeit eine einzige strophe von einem lied in gedanken zu singen.alles was nicht zu der strophe gehört sind wahrscheinlich nicht die gedanken von dir ! *'''gedanekn schild-'''dieses schild soll helfen,sich vor gedanken zu schützen,wenn es dem benutzer zu mühsam wirt.als erstes machen sie ein blasenschild (mehr dazu unter abschirmung ).visualiesiere wie gedanekn in form von bilder (apfel,pizza usw.) auf das schild prallen und zurückgeworfen werden. *das schild kann nur für eine gewisse zeit halten,danach muss es bei bedarf erneuert werden. thumb|right|335 px Kategorie:Esp